


Avenge

by Aemeth



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemeth/pseuds/Aemeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura have a fight and Laura gets drunk at a party, where someone tries to take advantage of that. When Carmilla finds out, Laura is once again faced with the vampire's dark nature and has to decide if she can truly live with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenge

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was wondering what Carmilla would do in such a situation and explore her darker side a bit. Also I am just so intrigued by Laura accepting Carmilla's nature and I think that is a huge part of their love. But does it have limits? I may write another story to explore this. Warning: this is dark but also very loving. Enjoy!

When Laura limped into her dorm and shut the door she lent against it heavily. She took several deep breaths but her racing heart just wouldn’t stop beating painfully in her chest.  
Finally her eyes fell onto Carmilla's bed; but of course she wasn't there. Laura didn't know if she was relived or devastated by that.  
Her ankle burning, she dragged herself into the bathroom, turned on the light and after another deep breath dared to look in the mirror. Her left eye was slowly turning dark, there were angry red bruises on her throat and only in this moment she realized that there were still fresh tears leaking over her burning cheeks. With a heavy sob she bent over the sink, her hands gripping the edges tightly as what had happened played over again in her head.

***

 

Carmilla and she had fought over the Zeta party. It wasn't as if Laura hadn't known it would be a difficult relationship when she and Carmilla got together. The girl, after all, was over three hundred years old, had emotional trauma for at least another hundred and obviously was a vampire. A vampire who, as it turned out. despised all company in general except for Laura's.  
Laura understood all of that perfectly well. However, she had hoped that Carm would try. Try at least from time to time to enjoy some time with her friends and among people. And while Laura wasn't a big partier herself, she really had wanted to go to this one. Kirsch had asked over and over again and after all, he had been the one who found Carmilla in the great pit under the Listic. Laura had adored him since then and most probably for that circumstance Carmilla had finally sighed.

  
"Fine. I understand that you think I should spend some time with the puppy -"

  
"He found you! You might be dead now if it weren't for him!"

  
"I've been dead before. But anyway, I'm okay too sit through an evening with him and your friends. But I don't see how that does obligate me to go to a party with all the students of Silas, where the music will be way too loud to talk anyway."

  
Laura had pressed her lips together tightly.

  
"Sit through? That unbearable to tolerate our company for one evening, huh?"

  
Carmilla frowned. "I didn't mean you, cream-"

  
"No. I love you Carm. But I can't just have you in my life. And I want you to get on with my friends... at least I want you try. It's one party. Is that so much to ask for?"

  
Carmilla hadn't said anything for a while but when she did her voice had a new edge to it.

  
"I've been to thousands of parties in my life, Laura. I've met millions of people there, everyone resembling the same crowd as the next. And all of them are dead now. Imagine that. Now ask me again."

  
There had been tears burning in Laura's eyes for many reasons. But she said:

  
"Have you ever thought about that I will be dead some time too, Carmilla? Because I have."

  
And she barely saw the hurt in the vampire's eyes before she stormed out to go to the party alone.

 

***

 

She had drunk and danced more than ever before in her life, on the desperate mission to not think of her stupid vampire girlfriend and to just have fun like a normal college student would. Perry, Danny and even Kirsch started to tell her to slow down at some point but she didn't listen. At at one point it worked. She wasn't thinking anymore. Her head was light, her blood thrumming and she was dancing without a care in the world. She danced with some guys of the alchemist club, who were all moving very crazy.  
One of them started twirling her around wildly but after spin and spin and spin her stomach began to turn and when he finally stopped she was running to the bathroom.  
For the first time in her life she was throwing up alcohol into a toilet and it was awefull until she felt someone grip her hair and hold it back, making soothing circles on her back. The hands were big, a little too rough but she was grateful anyway.  
When it finally stopped she clumsily turned around. Her sight was blurry but she recognized the guy that had twirled her. He was tall and broad, his hair nothing but a thin layer on his scalp and his eyes were looking at her with a strange intensity.

  
"Are you ok?", he asked but there was no real concern in it and Laura was thinking that she didn't like his voice. But he had come after her and held her hair after all, so that was just completely unfair. So she smiled.

  
"Yes, thank you. I... I don't normally drink so much."

Her eyes widened with how much she slurred and then she had to laugh. Her sight got blurry again.

  
"Hey, hey", the guy said and steadied her, leaning her onto a dirty tiled wall.

  
Laura frowned and closed her eyes, hopping that the vertigo would go away. She felt his alcohol tinged breath very close.

  
"You're really pretty", he told her and his voice was way too near.

She opened her eyes and saw him mere millimeters away from her. She tried to back away but she was pressed to the wall. Her heartbeat started to quick up but this time not for the alcohol.

  
"Uhm, thanks. But I kind of... have a girlfriend."

  
He nodded and a new gleam appeared in his eyes.

  
"Yeah, I know. The hot philosophy major. The one who never goes to class but always showed at the parties. Haven't seen her since she's been with you, though."

  
Her pressed a sleeky hand to her face.

  
"You must be some wild bitch in bed if you can keep that one to yourself..."

  
Her got even closer and Laura started to struggle. Alarm cut through the haze of her mind with a burning sharpness.

  
"Stop that. Let go of me!"

  
He laughed.

"Why? Come on girl, you came her for a reason and got that drunk. I know the girl is hot but you need a man eventually, don't you. Not the same, huh?"

  
That was when every bell in Laura's head started ringing and she placed a Krav Maga hit on his shoulder. She stumbled however and the hit didn't go right. Apparently, it hurt anyway because the creepy boy was howling. For a moment he loosened his grip and Laura was wriggling free but then he shoved her so hard into the wall that her head clashed against the tiles and she saw stars.

  
"Learned that from her?", he snarled, breathing heavily. "Fucking lesbians. Always acting as though you were men."

  
She tried to hit him again but then suddenly his hands were closing around her throat and she didn't have air in her lungs. Choking she tried to pull at his fists as he lifted her but she couldn't do anything. She was helpless and she hardly could see. Tears started to well from her eyes.

"But don't worry” she heard his voice as if from far away, "I can make a woman out of you again..."

  
And he pressed his ugly lips aggressively on her own and that's when something in her snapped back to life and she kicked him in the balls.  
He screamed and she fell to the ground, for a moment only gasping for air, unable to move. Before a fist hit her face hard. She fell again and scrambled to the side quickly in instinct.

  
"Fuck you!", he screamed but he was sinking to his knees as well and that's when she started to bolt for the door. More stumbling than running she escaped the bathroom, rushing out from the party hyperventilating and with tears flying around her. Outside in the gardens she fell and she thought maybe she twisted her ankle but she just had to get away, away to safety.  
And she ran ignoring the pain until she had reached her dorm.

 

***

 

Laura sobbed into the sink, her pain suddenly becoming dominate and she cried, feeling utterly... dirty. And stupid. And scarred.  
She didn't know how long she knelt there until she heard the door open and her head bolted up.

  
"Already back, cupcake?", she heard Carmilla say in her most languid and bored voice, the one she now only used after their fights.

  
"I though the proper college party experience had to go until at least four in the morning."

  
Laura held her breath. Was thinking a thousand things, wanted to scream for help - instead another loud sob broke loose from her throat.  
She heard how a bag was dropped to the floor and within a second she felt Carmilla standing behind her.  
For a moment there was only silence, broken by her shuddering grasps for air. Then Laura looked up into the mirror and she saw Carmilla frozen behind her, starring at her face.  
Her facial features were stone-like, but her eyes were burning with many emotions. Pain. Agony. Rage. Love. So much rage.  
Laura broke down again but before she could hit the floor, strong cold arms held her up, arms she was familiar with but she suddenly bolted at their touch. She struggled, screamed and fought but Carmilla held her up, taking her hits as if they were nothing and gently pressed their faces together.

  
"Laura", she whispered and Laura stopped in her movements. Never had she had heard her name like that, not even from Carmilla. Laced with so much love. And it was Carmilla...

  
"It's me, Laura, it's me, shh. I'm here. You're safe. Hey."

  
Laura turned her head a little more, to look into Carmilla's eyes. Charcoal depths looked at her with such love and such concern that she felt fresh tears well up and she pressed her head into the crook of the vampire's neck and threw her arms around her and cried.  
Carmilla sat down and held her closely, saying soothing nothings into her air and pressing kisses to her hair, while Laura clung to her desperately, breathing in her familiar indescribable smell, reveling in her strength, her touch, the leather of her pants beneath her.  
Finally Carmilla effortless lifted her up and carried her out of the bathroom and into her bed.  
She lowered them onto it and engulfed her in her arms, tugging her as a child and patiently letting her cry.  
But at some point she moved a little away and lifted Laura's chin too look at her. Her eyes gazed over her blackening eyes, and the bruises on her neck and she lifted a shaking finger and gently traced the skin around them. She looked into Laura's eyes pleadingly.  
And Laura managed to tell between sobs what had happened and"He pressed me up and I couldn't move and he tried to - he kissed me and then h-he tried to - and I hit him, but he hit me back, and said he w-wanted to make - to make a woman out of me -"

  
With every word that she said she could see every muscle in her beautiful Carmilla's face and body harden. Her lips were tight, her fingers trembling on her face, one hand clutching the sheets so hard that they tore and in her eyes was a cold hatred Laura never had seen before. She stopped, shaking, and lifted a hand to her lover's face.

  
"Carm?"

  
Carmilla's eyes focused on her, but somehow all the love and concern had gone from her eyes. She could only feel it in the shaky gentle traces of the vampire’s fingers on her face that continued.

  
"Carm, you're scaring me."

  
At that it was as if a myriad broke through the stone that was Carmilla's face. She let go of the torn sheets and she brought both of her hands to Laura's face, cupping her cheeks.  
They locked eyes and for a moment Laura forgot everything that had happened and there was just Carmilla and the love that burned in her eyes.  
Carmilla took a shuddering breath.

  
"I love you more than I ever loved anyone in all the centuries that I have existed. You're save now."

  
Laura stared at her, her mouth open. Finally she managed a teary smile that made everything hurt.

  
"Carm-"

  
And Carmilla closed the short distance between them and pressed the most gentle and caring and heartbreaking kiss to her lips. When the kiss ended she remained where she was. They were breathing air from each others lips, their foreheads pressed together and Laura felt that with every loving touch Carmilla erased the dirt that he had inflicted on her.  
Carmilla nudged her nose with her own and pressed a last sweet kiss on her. Laura kissed back with a sigh and she felt the vampire's hand on her spine.

  
"Sleep", Carmilla whispered gently and she felt a short strange sensation at her back and then everything was black.

***

 

Carmilla put the now sleeping girl carefully on her back and tugged her in.  
She traced her hands over the tiny girl's face to smooth out the lines of pain and worry.  
Then she placed a last kiss on her forehead and disentangled herself from her lover and she stood, all love and everything human falling off of her. Her fists clenched and her eyes were nothing but burning hatred.

  
She made her way through the drunken crowd, following Laura's smell. She found him sitting with two other boys, drinking next to some trash cans some yards away from the party.  
She approached them slowly, ever muscle tensed.  
He saw her first and a drunken grin spread on his ugly lips and it took everything for Carmilla not to turn him into shreds right then.

  
"Look who it is!" he exclaimed. "The hot lesbian."

  
The other two boys grinned and she flicked her wrist and their jackets combusted in flames and they were scrambling off, screaming.  
The boy in the middle remained, suddenly pale. He looked up at her, confused.

  
"How did you do th-"

  
"Do you know what you did?", she asked him, her voice like ice.

  
He swallowed.

 

  
"You mean your girlfriend? Nothing. She was all over me and then she hit me. Not my fault she was wasted.”

  
Carmilla clutched her fists so tight she tore her own skin open.

  
"She doesn't know humans. She didn't know what they were capable of. She was innocent. And you took that away."

  
She stepped even closer to him, staring him down.

"Because of you she will never feel as safe again."

  
He opened his mouth but before she had to endure the sound of his voice again she kicked him hard into the stomach. Then she hauled him up and threw him into the nearest wall. Some of the bricks fell and he slumped to the ground. She didn't know how long it lasted but she did things she promised to herself she wouldn't do anymore when she fell in love with Laura. The image of her, her brave little face broken and bruised made her see white-hot.  
She tore of his limbs, beat up every part of his body until his screams finally relented.  
She stood there in dead silence covered in blood, heavily breathing and body shaking.

 

***

 

When Laura awoke in the morning sunlight was pouring down on her and she found herself closely entwined with Carmilla, the vampire's arms tightly around her. She smiled and moved away a little and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw that her girlfriend hadn't been sleeping. She was starring right at her, somehow even paler than usual. There were specks of blood on her and she didn't breathe.  
Laura gasped as her eyes slowly took all of this in and finally she looked back into Carmilla's eyes. There was a fear there, that first she couldn't place. But then the events of last night came back to her and the love and the rage on Carmilla's face and then everything fell into place.  
She swallowed and the fear in Carmilla's eyes increased.  
Laura lowered her head and placed a gentle kiss on Carmilla's forehead.  
Carmilla curled into her, lay her head on her chest and breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really curious what you think about this one! Do you think Carmilla would react differently?


End file.
